Embodiments provided herein generally relate to a navigation control interface, and particularly to a hardware interface between a vehicle control system and a navigation control system.
Many warehouse environments utilize one or more forklifts and/or other vehicles for moving products into, out of, and within the warehouse. Accordingly, many current solutions utilize a vehicle operator to determine which products need to be moved and to where those products will be moved. While the vehicle operators may be capable of sufficiently navigating the vehicle to perform the desired tasks, the operators represent a significant cost to moving goods through a warehouse.